Halloween Special!
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: What happens when you get a bunch of bladers in an online chat room? Insanity! What happens when you put them all in Madoka's house for a party? More insanity! Set two years after the defeat of Nemesis, one-shot, GinMado, RyuKaru.


**I'm back! Here's a Halloween special story that I actually wrote for last year, but didn't get it finished in time. So, this year, I just checked the grammar, changed a few things, and here it is! Enjoy!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

Madoka had just finished repairing some beys. She sat in her chair for a few minutes, spinning around and wondering what to do.

"Think I'll see if anyone else is up for an online chat." she said, clicking the icon on her computer.

B-PitMechanic has signed in. The screen displayed the words a few seconds later.

AgentEagleMan has signed in.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Madoka typed.

"Hey Madoka!" Tsubasa replied.

"Are you coming tonight?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, I'm coming. Need me to bring anything?" his reply popped up on her screen.

"SonicLibra has signed in." the computer reported.

"Hey Yu! Are you coming tonight? And Tsubasa, just bring your costume, I have all the food taken care of." Madoka typed.

"Hi Madoka! Hi Tsubasa! Yes, I'm coming and I'm going to have the most awesome costume ever!" Yu replied.

"What are you going to be, Yu?" Tsubasa asked just as the computer gave another alert.

"SamuraiPegasus has signed in."

"A cat!" Yu replied.

"Where? Yu, I didn't know there were cats in your neighborhood." Gingka typed.

"Gingka…." Madoka laughed.

"What? What did I do?" Gingka asked.

"Yu was just saying he was going as a cat. Are you coming to Madoka's party tonight?" Tsubasa replied.

"Gingkie, you're so clueless…" Yu teased.

"Oh… of course I am coming! Why would I miss it?" Gingka said.

"You wouldn't be going if Madoka wasn't there…" Tsubasa taunted.

"That's true…" Gingka typed.

"Gotcha!" Tsubasa grinned at his computer screen.

"O.O darn it… why do I always fall for that?" Gingka asked.

"? Why wouldn't you go if I wasn't there, Gingka?" Madoka asked, rather confused at the current conversation.

"-face palm-" Yu replied.

"Because he would be hanging out with you instead, duh." Tsubasa said.

"#1Blader has signed in"

"Aww yeah baby! The worlds greatest blader is here to liven up the chat!" Masamune said.

"Are you sure Gingka? Why would you go with me?" Madoka asked, ignoring Masamune.

"Awkward…" Yu stuck his tongue out at his screen.

"Umm…" Gingka wasn't sure how to reply.

"It's pretty obvious, Madoka." Tsubasa said.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" Masamune asked.

"Because you're annoying Mr. Buttinski." Yu replied.

"WHAT?" Masamune was angered.

"Haha." Gingka typed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY GINGKA!" Masamune began (attempting) to yell over the internet.

"Yes it is Masamune, are you coming tonight?" Madoka asked as several more alerts came up on her screen.

"KonzernSword has signed in."

"WhaleGirl has signed in."

"BlueWhale has signed in."

"AxeGoat has signed in."

"Hey, it's Team Excalibur! How are you doing guys?" Gingka asked.

"Doing great, you guys?" Julian asked.

"Just preparing for a Halloween party tonight, wish you guys could come!" Madoka said.

"Yeah, me too, but we are kinda in Europe right now. Plus, Julian is hosting a Halloween party for his family and us anyway, so we are going to that." Sophie typed.

"Awesome! Are you guys dressing up? I'm going to be a cat for Madoka's party!" Yu said.

"And I'm going to be an angel!" Madoka said.

"I thought you already were, Madoka!" Gingka typed.

"I'll just be myself, thank you." Klaus said.

"Aww, you two are so cute Gingka and Madoka!" Wales teased.

"Gingka, did you just flirt with me?" Madoka asked, shocked.

"Awkward…" Tsubasa typed with a chuckle.

"You said it Tsubasa." Yu agreed.

"O.O no, no I didn't. I just thought you already were an angel!" Gingka replied quickly.

"KingofBeasts has signed in." the computer reported.

"You're so sweet Gingka!" Madoka typed, blushing.

"What's going on here?" Kyoya asked.

"Gingkie and Madoka are in looovvvee!" Yu teased.

"YU!" Gingka protested, becoming the second person of the day to attempt yelling over the internet.

"It's not like we're dating!" Madoka said.

"Really? I don't believe you guys…" Tsubasa teased.

"Bull has logged in."

"Yeah, I don't believe you either." Kyoya snickered.

"I don't believe you either! Umm, what are we talking about?" Benkei asked, agreeing with Kyoya right away.

"NOTHING IMPORTANT BENKEI, JUST IGNORE IT!" Gingka said.

"Ok…" Benkei replied.

"Ok, we have to go now, it's almost time for the party here, see you guys later!" Julian said.

"Bye!" Sophie typed.

"Cya!" Wales said.

"Hey Masamune, we need to battle again, I'll see you guys later!" Klaus said.

"FINALLY! Someone is not ignoring me!" Masamune said.

"Team Excalibur has logged out."

"Wait, Masamune is here? That annoying kid!" Kyoya said.

"…-_-…" Masamune attempted to glare over the internet.

"Kyoya! Be nice!" Madoka said.

"Kyoya, that was rude." Gingka stated.

"Where does he get such comments anyway?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Yeah! What they said!" Masamune agreed.

"Yeah! Give it to him Gingkie and Madoka!" Yu said.

"I agree with Kyoya, that kid is annoying." Benkei said.

"But you always agree with Kyoya, would you agree with him if he said his hair was pink?" Gingka asked.

"Well, if Kyoya said his hair was pink, then the color's names must have been switched! So of course I would agree with him!" Benkei replied, thinking that he was being quite logical.

"-face palm-" Madoka typed.

"Wow, Benkei is dumber than I thought." Kyoya said.

"Of course I am! Wait, what?" Benkei was confused.

"Really Kyoya and Benkei? Really?" Gingka said, laughing at his computer screen.

"EmperorofDestroy has signed in."

"Who's EmperorofDestroy?" Madoka asked.

"Hi Ryuga!" Gingka greeted.

"Ryuga?" Tsubasa was confused as Yu began freaking out and became the third person to try yelling over the internet.

"WE'RE DOOMED! RYUGA JUST ENTERED A CHAT ROOM WITH US!" the Libra wielder wailed.

"Yeah, I did, so what? Gingka wouldn't leave me alone!" Ryuga said.

"Ryuga's coming tonight guys!" Gingka reported.

"No… no I'm not…" Ryuga said.

"Then why are you letting Hikaru paint designs on your face? Hmm?" Gingka teased.

"Ryuga's WHAT? Lol wait, Gingka, how do you know this?" Madoka asked.

"Umm… because I wanted a dragon design on my face!" Ryuga replied.

"Haha, Ryuga is sitting across the room from me, we are at the WBBA." Gingka typed.

"Oh, sure you did Ryuga, you just have a crush on Hikaru and we all know it!" Tsubasa said.

"No I don't!" Ryuga defended, letting out a growl at his computer.

"LIAR! YOU WERE BLUSHING WHEN YOU READ TSUBASA'S MESSAGE!" Gingka said.

"Shut up Hagane…" Ryuga snarled at the redhead seated across the room as he typed.

"You cant make me! :P" Gingka typed back, sticking his tongue out at his rival.

"Typical." Madoka laughed.

"ImmortalPhoenix has signed in."

"Ok, now we're all doomed." Ryuga said.

"Don't worry, I, the Immortal Phoenix, will save you from this doom! Now, what is it?" Ryo asked.

"Umm… (Madoka, you explain)" Gingka replied.

"You do it! He's your dad!" Madoka said.

"StarFragmentAnubis has signed in."

"#1BladerVariAres has signed in."

"It's Yuki and King!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Hey Mr. Gingka!" Yuki greeted.

"Yeah baby! We are here to help Masamune liven up the chat!" King said.

"Now we are really doomed…" Kyoya muttered.

"Ahh there are two of them!" Benkei panicked.

"IT'S KINGGGGG! XDXDXDXD" Masamune typed, becoming the fourth person to attempt yelling over the internet. King quickly became the fifth as he replied.

"IT'S MASAMUNE! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!"

"Now I agree with you Kyoya." Gingka said.

"Wait, Masamune is here? Is there anyone here that I can talk to?" Ryuga typed, narrowing his eyes at Gingka as he wondered how he had ever let the redhead convince him into entering this mess.

"Lol." Yu typed.

"You could just chat with all of us and stop being so anti-social you know." Madoka said.

"I don't care. I just like watching you guys mess up." Ryuga said.

"-_- thanks Ryuga…." Gingka typed, trying to act sarcastic over the internet.

"Ok, Hikaru's done with my face, I'm leaving." Ryuga said.

"AquarioSecretary has signed in."

"Never mind…" Ryuga changed his mind.

"I KNEW IT!" Gingka declared triumphantly.

"Knew what, Gingka?" Hikaru asked.

"Gingka, if you dare say, I will personally walk over there and rip your head off!" Ryuga threatened, wondering why he was typing it instead of just saying it to the Pegasus blader focused on his screen across the room.

"Ryuga has a crush on you!" Gingka typed, ignoring Ryuga's threat.

"Ryuga, do I need to kick you out of the building?" Ryo asked, trying to preserve the peace at the WBBA.

"He WHAT!?" Hikaru nearly panicked.

"HIKARU'S BLUSHING!" Ryo reported.

"Thanks director…" Hikaru said.

"Hey King, what are you going as for Madoka's party tonight?" Masamune asked.

"As Ares of course! You?" King replied.

"I think I'll just go as myself! How about you Gingka?" Masamune typed.

"You're welcome, Hikaru!" Ryo said.

"That was sarcasm…" Hikaru said.

"Gingka are you there? You haven't answered Masamune's question!" Madoka said.

"I'm going as Anubis!" Yuki reported.

"Ok, I'm back, what did I miss?" Ryuga asked suddenly.

"O.O RYO, GO CHECK ON GINGKA!" Madoka became the sixth person to try yelling over the internet.

"Why?" Ryo asked, clueless.

"Oh director…. I'll do it Madoka! Brb…" Hikaru replied.

"Mr. Hagane, DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT RYUGA SAID TO GINGKA?! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT HE PROBABLY WOULD!" Yu started yelling over the internet.

"O.O GINGKA! BRBRBRBRBRBRB!" Ryo became the seventh to make the attempt.

"Why is everyone freaking out? Gingka went to the bathroom!" Ryuga typed, although he was rather enjoying making everyone freak out.

"He's not in the room! Ryuga, what did you do?" Hikaru reported as she came back.

"How did you know he wasn't in the room? You didn't even come in here! (see above comment)" Ryuga replied.

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU? IF YOU KILLED GINGKA YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Madoka yelled (Although, yelling doesn't really work over the internet.)

"Why is everyone mad at Ryuga?" Gingka asked, returning.

"BECAUSE HE MAY HAVE JUST KILLED YOU!" Madoka replied, still too panicked to realize who she was replying to.

"-face palm-" Tsubasa typed as he did said action.

"….Ok? And he obviously has not, because I am now back! And Masamune, I am going as a ninja. You look fabulous btw, Ryuga! The "red" face really looks good on you!" Gingka said.

"Oh, wait….." Madoka suddenly realized that Gingka was back safe and sound in the chat room.

"I have access to the security cameras, Ryuga, duh. And Gingka, for your information, the color on Ryuga's face is "pink roses of red" the name does not make much sense, as it is closer to magenta than to red, but it was the only color they had." Hikaru said.

"O.O -_- : (" Ryuga tried the rather odd way of expressing his facial expressions over the internet. Unfortunately for him, Gingka decided to goof off with it.

"Ok, I was wondering, thanks Hikaru! :O is it post random smiley face time, Ryuga? XD :P : ) : ) O.O -_-"

"Be quiet Ryuga, I can hear you all the way up here." Ryo said.

"Yeah, and you are hurting my ears!" Gingka said.

"Well, I have to go set up for the party tonight, see you guys later!" Madoka said, noticing the time suddenly.

"I have to go work out my costume, see you Madoka!" Gingka said.

"B-PitMechanic has logged out."

"SamuraiPegasus has logged out"

"YES! He's gone, I'm leaving!" Ryuga said.

"EmperorofDestroy has logged out."

"Haha, Mr. Ryuga is so funny to chat with, I have to go catch a flight if I'm going to make it to Japan on time now, see you!" Yuki said.

"StarFragmentAnubis has logged out."

"Hey King, want to go plot something?" Masamune asked.

"Sure! I'll meet you at the burger shop!" King replied.

"Ok! Meet you there!" Masamune and King logged out, obviously not considering the potential consequences of plotting online.

"We had better watch out, remember last Halloween?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, with the fake spiders and that goopy stuff?" Yu replied.

"Yeah, don't remind me, that's why the party is at the B-Pit this year…" Ryo said.

"Yeah, it took me forever to get that scent out of my hair!" Hikaru complained.

"Hey Yu, want to go spy on them?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah! Let's find out what they are plotting!" Yu said, and everyone else logged out.

-At the B-Pit, 3:00 P.M.-

Madoka was hanging orange and black streamers everywhere. Fake spider webs were already scattered across the ceiling, with glitter scattered across the tops of them. As Madoka hung up the last streamer, her cell phone rang. Madoka turned and picked up the small pink iPhone lying on the table, and picked up, not surprised to see that it was Gingka.

"Hey Gingka!"

"Hey Madoka! Did I leave a blue bag there yesterday? I'm missing my shurikens for my costume."

"Let me look…"

"Thanks, Madoka. Hey, do you need any help over there? I am almost done here."

"Well… I'm done with all the decorating, but if you could go to the store and pick up some hamburger patties, that would be great! Yup. Here's your bag. You said it had shurikens in it?"

"Yeah, thanks Madoka! I'll get some, do you want me to come early so you can get them cooking right away?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"Alright, see ya! I'll be there at four, that sound good?"

"Sure! See you then!"

"Bye!"

Madoka sighed as she hung up. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 3:05. That meant Gingka would be here in 55 minutes. She sighed and went to take a shower. 30 minutes later, she was back in the front of the B-Pit, a towel on her head. Gingka meanwhile, was trying to figure out how many hamburgers he should buy.

20 minutes and ten packages of hamburgers later, Gingka climbed into his car and drove to the B-Pit. Arriving, he found Madoka starting on the food.

"Hey Madoka, where should I put these?" he asked.

"Just put them on the counter!" Madoka replied.

"The place looks great by the way!"

"Thanks! It took me all day to set up! Your shurikens are in the living room."

"Alright, I'll go get them!"

Madoka sighed as Gingka left for his shurikens. He could be so helpful sometimes, yet at others, so annoying. Maybe that was what she liked about him… at any rate, if she didn't pay attention to the punch, it was not going to get done. As soon as Gingka returned to the kitchen, she set him to work, trying desperately to hide the blush she could feel heating her face. Luckily for her, she had a job that would keep his back turned to her, so he would not see her blushing.

Gingka meanwhile, was also glad he would not have to face Madoka. He kept silent as Madoka instructed him, his face heating up as he continued to chop apples, oranges, and other fruits for the salad.

After finishing the fruit salad, Gingka went to go change into his costume.

-30 minutes later-

Madoka was still changing into her angel costume when Masamune and King arrived. They were both carrying backpacks.

"Hey guys!" Gingka said, jumping out from the closet.

"AHH! A NINJA! HE'S GONNA KILL US RUN!" King yelled, bolting back outside.

"King! Masamune! Its just me!" Gingka called, sweat dropping.

"KEEP GOING, HE'S TRYING TO FOOL US! UP THE TREE, UP THE TREE!" Masamune yelled.

Gingka stepped outside and pulled off his headcover. "Guys! IT'S JUST ME!" he yelled.

"Oh, hi Gingka! Watch out, there's a ninja inside and he is going to kill us!" the two said in sync.

Gingka face palmed as Madoka came outside behind him, ready in her costume.

"Gingka? What's going on out here? I heard Masamune and King yelling!"

Gingka turned to explain, but was suddenly struck speechless by how beautiful Madoka looked. She had on a knee-length, sparkling blue dress with an orange belt around her small waist. The colors complimented her eyes, making them sparkle.

"We were just-um…" Gingka could feel the heat rising in his face. He turned away quickly and put his hood and mask back on.

"GINGKA'S BLUSHING!" Masamune yelled, right as Ryuga walked up with Hikaru.

Madoka grinned. "I NOTICED THAT!" she yelled back. "Why don't you two come down? We're about to start!" she turned and went back inside.

"I don't see how you and Hikaru managed to get me into this." Ryuga hissed as he walked past, arm-in-arm with Hikaru.

"Oh, it wasn't me at all, it was all Hikaru!" Gingka said, rather loudly.

Ryuga turned even redder under his now-orange face paint. He swung a punch at Gingka, who easily blocked it with his ninja sword. Ryuga soon gave up and went inside.

"AHH! THE NINJA'S BACK!" King yelled.

Gingka rolled his eyes and began to climb the tree.

Madoka looked out the window again, hearing yelling outside. Masamune and King jumped down from the tree outside, followed by Gingka, who chased them inside and cornered them.

"Guys! Calm down!" he said, once again pulling off his mask. "I am the ninja and I wont kill you! Now quit yelling!"

"Oooohhhhh…" King and Masamune said at once, looking rather sheepish.

Once everyone else had arrived, Madoka set out the snacks. Gingka immediately dove in, along with Masamune, King, and Titi. After that, they all went to the backyard and played hide-and-seek. Somehow, Ryuga ended up being "it", which he wasn't too happy about. Madoka issued a challenge: hide according to your costume, meaning wherever what you were would hide. After Gingka instructed Ryuga on how to play, the dragon rolled his eyes and went inside to count. Once he came back outside, the only one he could see was Masamune, who had curled up in a ball in the center of the yard.

"Found you Masamune." Ryuga chuckled.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Masamune yelled.

Ryuga turned, hearing snickers from around the yard. He looked in the fountain, catching a glimpse of blue, and found Hikaru, who had decided to be a waterfall. She climbed out and shook water out of her blue, flowing dress, which was now waterlogged, but her makeup was somehow still perfect. Ryuga watched her go inside, then whirled as someone tapped his right shoulder, but didn't see anyone. He heard a rustling in the bushes and went to investigate, but still found no one. Hearing a rustling on the other side, he went closer and closer, until he was pounced on.

"B-bu-bu-bull! Nice one Kyoya!" Benkei yelled, standing up from the bushes. Kyoya and Benkei then went inside and joined Hikaru.

Ryuga next turned to the statues on the other side of the yard, statues that had not been there before. They certainly looked like statues, but Ryuga was sure he had heard one sneeze. He walked up and looked one directly in the eyes, his golden eyes shining into grey, closed ones. King opened his eyes, yelped, and closed them again.

"Found you." Ryuga snickered, poking him in the stomach. He turned to Yuki, who was doing a very good job of holding perfectly still in his Anubis costume, and poked him. He turned back to look at the angel statue, only to find it missing. Yuki and King had the hose, and were rinsing off the concrete dust they had coated themselves in.

"Three Legend Bladers down, six to go." Ryuga muttered. He soon spotted Kenta, hiding in the bushes with Yu, both of whom were dressed as cats.

"Four down, five to go…"

Titi was behind a tree.

"Five down, four to go."

Dunamis was seated in the tree above Titi, along with Tsubasa.

"Three to go."

Aguma was helping Chris climb into an empty plant pot.

"One to go…"

The only ones left hiding were Gingka and Madoka, and Ryuga couldn't find either of them.

After nearly thirty more minutes of searching, he found Madoka in the tool shed. That left only Gingka, and he was dressed all in black. "Great… why couldn't we have just let them hide instead of hiding where their costume would hide?" Ryuga muttered, suddenly remembering Gingka's ninja costume. "Come on, he shouldn't be that hard to find!" he heard laughing inside, but ignored it, wanting to find Gingka so he cold get back inside. Plus, Hikaru was in there… he shook that thought off. He wouldn't be beaten by Gingka, he would find him. He turned and looked in the bushes where he had heard the rustling earlier. Finding one of Gingka's shurikens, he looked around in the mud for possible ways of escape from there. He found no footprints to indicate where Gingka had gone, so that could only mean one thing.

"How long do you think it will take him to find Gingka?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, I saw him hide with me, but then he went and tapped Ryuga on the shoulder and dove into the bushes Ryuga is inspecting." Dunamis replied.

Everyone looked up as Ryuga walked back in, grinning.

"I need a ladder." he said.

"Why?" Madoka asked. "Did you find Gingka yet?"

"No, but I think I know where he is."

"Ladders are in the shed, but why do you need a ladder?"

"I'll explain, come outside."

Everyone followed Ryuga outside, and Madoka showed him where the ladders were.

"I was looking in the bushes, and I found no footprints leaving them, but I found plenty of footprints showing where someone had crouched. This is the darkest corner of the house right now, and also the point where the roof is the closest to the ground. So, I concluded that Gingka must be on the roof" Ryuga leaned the ladder against the wall and climbed up as he spoke. They all watched as Ryuga disappeared onto the roof, then waited, fully expecting a dragon vs. ninja battle to happen. After about five minutes, Kyoya climbed up, muttering.

"It cant take him this long to explore the roof, there aren't that many places to hide up there!"

"Am I the last one still hiding?" Masamune called from the center of the yard.

"No, you aren't" Madoka chuckled.

Hikaru suddenly grinned and took the ladder down from the wall.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?" Dunamis exclaimed.

"Seeing if those two are smart enough." Hikaru replied.

Ryuga's head appeared over the edge of the roof in surprise.

"What did you guys do that for?" he yelled, spotting Aguma holding the ladder, which Hikaru had hastily passed to him.

Madoka's phone rang from her purse. Everyone instantly quieted and looked at her. "It's Ryo, I wonder why he's calling. Maybe he is trying to reach Gingka…" she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Madoka! Is Ryuga completely confused yet?"

"Gingka? How did you-"

Everyone looked at her in surprise

Gingka laughed. "I snuck over the roof after helping you hide in the shed and got into my car, then drove here to the WBBA!"

"Smart! Now get back here while I try to get the ladder from Aguma and Hikaru."

"Got it, my queen!"

"Gingka!" Madoka exclaimed, feeling the heat rising in her face.

"MADOKA'S BLUSHING!" Titi yelled.

Gingka chuckled. "See you in five"

Madoka hung up and glared at Titi.

Five minutes later, Madoka heard Gingka pulling up in the driveway. This finally convinced Hikaru and Aguma to put the ladder back up and let Kyoya and Ryuga down from the roof.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." Ryuga stated as he walked past Hikaru, who smirked at him. Ryuga was confused, the Hikaru of Battle Bladers and Big Bang Bladers would never have dared to look him in the eyes, much less return a glare.

"Ok guys, lets go watch a movie now!" Madoka said as Gingka entered the backyard.

"Yay! That means I won, right?" Masamune said, jumping up.

"No, I won, because I escaped and got all the way to the WBBA, you were the first one found" Gingka replied.

"What? I had the best hiding place ever!" Masamune yelled, pointing to himself. "The number one blader is also the number one player of hide-and-seek!"

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Yet you didn't manage to hide in the tree next to Dunamis and Tsubasa, then jump down when Ryuga found Hikaru and tap him on the shoulder before hiding in the bushes, climbing onto the roof, and then getting in your car and driving to the WBBA before calling Madoka and telling her that you got away!"

"So it was you!" Ryuga said, glaring at his rival, then smirking. "Good job."

Gingka fist-bumped him "You too, sounds like you found everyone else pretty quickly"

"Well, I guess you probably saw me find everyone"

"Yeah, I pulled Madoka up onto the roof while you were poking Yuki, then helped her hide in the shed when you went around the tree and found Titi, Dunamis, and Tsubasa."

"So that's where she went, I was going to get to her next, as she was in the back"

Gingka smirked. "Guess you weren't fast enough!"

Ryuga punched him on the shoulder. "So? I can still beat you in a beybattle anytime!"

"Not for long" Gingka replied as Madoka grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

Everyone sat down on the couch as Madoka put in the movie. Spots next to Ryuga and Gingka were open, as Hikaru made the popcorn and Madoka started the movie. Hikaru soon came in and sat next to Ryuga, and Madoka next to Gingka. Kyoya had brought the movie, insisting that it was a really good one, but as soon as Madoka read the title, she brought out blankets for everyone to hide under, just in case. Kenta, Titi, and Yu each had a thick blanket, and were all seated in front of the coffee table, chattering away excitedly. They sat bravely through the first twenty minutes of the movie, even when the army of skeletons attacked the helpless village, but, the moment the first zombie's hand popped out of the ground, they all screamed like little girls and hid under their separate blankets. Gingka raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, who only smirked.

"Are you sure this movie is OK?" Gingka mouthed.

"Yeah, it's rated PG-13" Kyoya mouthed back.

Gingka shrugged and turned back to the movie. Madoka, seated next to him, was curled up in her blanket like a bear in a cave, her white face barely visible underneath. Hikaru, seated next to Ryuga, was trembling, and screamed when a zombie dragon appeared and seemed to fly out of the screen at them. Ryuga looked surprised at this, not having really grasped how much he had scared her at Battle Bladers four years ago. The skeletons and zombies were teaming up, and Kenta, Titi, and Yu were now huddled under all three blankets, almost causing an earthquake in the room. Madoka had hidden her face behind Gingka's shoulder, and he placed an arm around her protectively. Ryuga did the same with Hikaru, and Kyoya snickered and made a heart with his hands. Gingka stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to the movie.

**Me: Alright, that's all!**

**Gingka: Way to go, Captain Obvious.**

**Me:-ignores the redhead- Anyway, if you haven't yet joined my contest, I really need more people to do so! As of today, I only have three entries, and they are all in different categories, so I can't judge them against each other. If nobody else joins, then Ryugafangirl, Graceful Amaryllis, and Blaze scorpius will win the challenges that they entered! Come on, can we give them some competition please? Challenge info is in both chapter 2 of 'The Hikou Brothers' and Of Evil and Pink.' Hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope to see you back on Sunday with chapter three of 'The Hikou Brothers!'**


End file.
